Umadon
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Umadon | Pre-StreamApp = | SpecialsApp = | C1App = | C2App = | C3App = | C4App = | C5App = | C6App = | C7App = | C8App = | C9App = | C10App = | C11App = | C12App = | C13App= true | Name = Umadon | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Bugbear | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common, Goblin | Status = | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Asarius | Family = | Connections = | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a Bugbear living in Asarius. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Umadon is a very large, muscly bugbear with thick hair, tufty ears, and a thick brow. Personality Despite his intimidating appearance, Umadon is extremely gentle and demure. He is also not that bright, as when told to lie, he quickly becomes confused. Biography Background Fjord interrogated Umadon while the Mighty Nein were investigating the Abyssal rifts opening in Asarius. After Fjord convinced Umadon he worked for someone scary, Umadon admitted that he has been having dreams of two beautiful bugbears that tell him to do bad things. He killed his neighbor's wolves because the bugbears told him. Fjord promised that no one ever had to find out about the wolves if Umadon took him to his house and showed him the well near his home. and Umadon|source=https://twitter.com/AJillustrate/status/1104214986509889536 }} ]] Umadon showed Fjord his house and the window where the two bugbears from his dreams appear. Fjord gave Umadom a silver and made Umadon promise not to tell anyone about the dreams or that he talked to anyone about the dreams. Embarrassed and confused, Umadon went into his house. Later that night, the Mighty Nein came back to examine the area around Umadon's house and found two ghostlike translucent creatures in his bedroom. They were floating near the ceiling, a faint blue energy coming out of these figures hands towards Umadon as he lay sleeping in his bed with a smile on his face. The party attacked the creatures. Umadon woke up during the battle. Very confused, he watched the two ghostly figures fly out the window chased by the Mighty Nein. When Fjord realized Umadon was watching through the window, Fjord told him to get back inside. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations * Umadon (nervously): "You're not going to tell anyone about the dreams, are you?" Fjord: "What dreams, Umadon?" Umadon (oblivious to Fjord's hint): "The ones I told you about...?" Fjord: "Naaaaaaah..." cracks up Umadon: "You asked me about them a couple times..." Fjord (frustrated): "WE...(clasps his hands to pray for patience, and carefully enunciates each word)...We. Never. Spoke! Never happened! Okay?!? Never happened!" [ DM: "You're blowing his mind right now!"] Umadon (confused): "But we...I...you followed...!" Fjord (shushing Umadon): "AH-AH-AH!!!" Trivia References Art: